Fanged Inamorato
by Fanimation Danimation
Summary: (Fanged Guardian - Alternate Universe) A war that'll annihilate Humanity is near and it's up to Sephiroth to stop it. With the help of Gaia, he will travel back to the very beginning, where it all began. His job? To melt away the hate and show a certain fire deity that Humans aren't what he deems them to be. Of course, that's easier said than done. Good luck Sephiroth!


**A/N: Hey Hey Hey! This was/is a Christmas present for you and all my other cookies! As you can see, I didn't have time to upload it on it's proper day. But, now that I have a little bit, I wanted to upload this now.**

**This was an idea I had while planning Fanged Guardian. I was trying to see if I could slip this idea into the original story, but there was no where I could put it, without it looking yucky. So, I decided to make it a separate o/s story. I also had a few people ask the 'What if' questions. **

**So here's the answer to the 'What if Sephiroth went back in time' question.**

**READ, REVIEW, REJOICE **

* * *

Sephiroth laid staring listlessly at the ceiling.

He had been called away for a mission located around Grasslands. AVALANCHE had been spotted dealing heavy firearm, seeking aid from a mysterious group. Shinra didn't want to take any chances sending 3rd and 2nd Class SOLDIERs, and have them all massacred . So he, along with a few 1st Classes, were sent instead. Usually the General had no qualms with accepting out-of-the-blue missions, he was always ready and willing. But not this time. This time he had been spending time with Cloud. It was rare for them to have time to themselves. Sephiroth still had much to learn, or rather _relearn_, about the fire casting blond.

They had been in the middle of conversing, when his PHS had rung. Laying here now, the General childishly wished he hadn't answered. Then again, they only would have sent someone to personally deliver the message.

Soul yearning to speak with the blond was irking him. Not use to craving another's company so resolutely. He turned to lay on his side. Alone in a single bed room, the voices of his comrades came through the walls. Their laughter and conversations easily heard with his enhanced hearing. It made the silverette want to talk to Cloud that much more. How unfortunate was it that said person didn't own a PHS. He had been meaning to get the blond one.

Exhaling. Sephiroth rubbed at the side of his neck, pointer finger caressing a nearly healed wound there. During the mission he had ran into the leader of AVALANCHE, her sword skill was one to admire. It had been exceptional. He had toyed with her for a bit, but after she had gotten frustrated by the fact, she had abandoned self-preservation. Managing to nick the side of his neck. He had stopped mocking her then. She hadn't been ready for his sudden burst of power. Fleeing with what remained of her group of rebel companions.

_BEEP BEEP_

Grateful for the distraction, he pulled his PHS free. Immediately, a small smile pulled the corner of his lips upward.

**'Who the hell told ya, ya could ditch us with the fire mutant!' - Edge**

Sephiroth could only imagine what Cloud was putting his group of past childhood friends through. Knowing the fire casting blond, he was probably being talked out of lighting the ninja on fire. Chuckling at the mental picture of the shorter silverette trying in vain to escape the blond, he typed a quick response.

**'Important mission my left ass cheek! Bring ya ass back here pronto! With ten heavy duty muzzles!' - Edge**

The instant reply made the General shake his head. He always warned the hardheaded ninja not to provoke the blond. Really, he wouldn't be surprised once he returned, and see the shorter silverette wrapped in bandages. Sporting bite, claw marks and burns. Texting his wild friend to leave Cloud alone, he waited a few minutes before the next message came.

**'He started it!' - Edge**

It was times like these where Sephiroth had to remember he was talking to a grown man and not a child. Then again, from foggy memories, retold stories, and personal experience, the silver haired ninja was in touch with his inner child. Dancing upon these thoughts, he couldn't help but wonder what Cloud was like as a child, or even a teenager. The blond was as guarded as an unescapable maximum prison and feisty as the flames he wielded.

Would the blond _still_ be so guarded? Had Cloud possessed a sense of humor back then? Or was he the same as he is now? Did the blond smile? Laugh?

What the General would give to witness such things.

_**And if I could grant this request, would you be willing to prevent what has happened? To rewrite history? To stop the war on the horizon? A war that will end Humanity?**_

Sephiroth shoot to a stand, Masamune ready to strike the intruder down. Chartreuses shifted over every corner in the room, but couldn't find the owner of the voice. Judging by the lack of bass, soft notes, and lightness of the tone. The voice belonged to a woman.

"Show yourself!"

_**Dear child, I am everywhere, there isn't a place where I am not.**_

Not dropping his defensive stance, "Who are you?" Rotating in measured circles, he kept cautious and ready for the unexpected.

_**I am the mother of all life, yours, theirs, and the very air you inhale.**_

"Gaia..." He wasn't a believer of her, nor any other higher power. If this is who the voice claimed to be, or hinted at, then so be it.

_**Correct, dear child. Now, I must know. Are you willing to sacrifice this life, for another?**_

Recalling her previous series of questions, he frowned. Rewrite history? What war was on the horizon? Surly ShinRa would have been the first to know, with them majority being the cause of wars. But mostly, what kind of war had the potential to annihilate humanity? He knew of wars that could take out millions, sometimes even billions, but not everyone. And why only humans?

_**A battle between deities beyond your and everyone's comprehension. Humanity is their target, as well as my own life. It will happen soon. In this life, the war that will end you all is inevitable. But, while I still possess the power to, and with your aid, can stop this from ever happening.**_

If what this voice, Gaia, claimed to be true. Then the right thing to do was help. It was his job to protect the weak, the innocent, and the defenseless. Though he worked for ShinRa, he didn't share their same beliefs or views of the world.

To sacrifice his life, to save billions of others. There was a selfish part of him that didn't want to. That was asking too much of him. But then, all he needed to do was think of the few people he held close to him. His present friends; Angeal, Genesis, and Zack. His past friends; Edge, Caius, Yuel, Ashe...Cloud. Sephiroth was positive the blond wouldn't mind spending his last hours surrounded by those he found precious. In a way, the silverette felt the same. Taking his last breath with Cloud and everyone closest to him. That didn't sound like a bad way to die.

Still. He could not make such a decision based on his own wants and needs.

"I'll help, just tell me what it is that I need to do?" Sheathing Masamune, he waited for the voice to speak.

_**My dear child, what you are doing for Humanity, I can never repay you enough. Concern yourself with rewriting history. Stop the Rebellion. Change the mind and soothe the heart of one. Show that one that Humanity is no threat.**_

He nodded. "Who is _that one_?"

_**That one is my beloved. He has my favor, the most of my love, and all of my adoration. Fenrir.**_

"Fenrir," he breathed, finding the name familiar, "alright, I will look of this Fenrir."

Seconds after accepting the newly appointed mission to save Humanity, the room began to shake. Similar to an earthquake. The General could hear the shouts of his comrades and others occupying rooms in the inn. It was impossible to stay standing. Dropping to the floor, he gritted his teeth, suddenly feeling a scorching pain. He felt as if he was being yanked apart.

_**Good luck, my dear child. The existence of Humanity now depends on you.**_

The next and only thing he remembered before everything went black, was a bright light, and the feeling of falling.

* * *

Something poked his cheek.

"Is he dead?" Came a gentle, feminine voice.

"It smells alive," the next voice that answered was deeper than the first, but still managed to hold a satiny tone.

"He's not an _it_, he's...a...guy..." Retorted the female voice, sounding uncertain of herself.

A nose brushed around his neck. Sephiroth would have reacted to the invasion of personal space, but he still couldn't get control over his body. They felt frozen. Stiff.

"Whatever it may be, I shall eat it, if it remains comatose."

"You better not!"

"And you will stop me how?"

"I'll tell mother."

"...Snitch," he could almost imagine the pout matching the sound of defeat in the male's voice.

The General's cheek was poked at twice by what he figured was a finger. The petite limb made his twitch, earning a high pitched gasp, and an exclaim of him being alive. Expecting another poke, he was surprised at the slap that came instead. The force was enough to snap him out of whatever paralyzed state that gripped him.

"Fenrir! Why did you do that?! He could be hurt now!"

Fenrir. That was who Sephiroth needed to find. Thanking his luck for not having to search the world for the person. His eyes opened in small slits. From the little he could see, he was surrounded by nothing but trees and grass. Nature. A forest? Flopping onto his side, a groan slipped pass his lips. Nerves and muscles burning awake. He needed a few more minutes of laying still.

But it seemed like Fenrir had enough of waiting, as a hand grabbed his chin, and pulled his face in a chosen direction. When his felines met familiar azures, he jolted up in a sitting position. Ignoring the pins and needle feeling the action brought, Sephiroth gawked at the crouching blond next to him.

"Clo-" he was cut off by coughs tearing from his dry throat.

"See what you did," a green haired girl scolded from his other side, "here, drink this." Water was conjured from thin air, pausing at his closed lips. "Go on, I won't hurt you," she gently coaxed, as if he was a wounded animal.

The silverette opened his mouth. Drinking the water from its invisible cup. Witnessing stranger things, he didn't let it bother him. When he felt like he consumed enough, he closed his mouth, watching the water vanish. Coughing a few more times, he noted the ache in his throat was gone. The girl patted his back soothingly.

Chartreuse snapped back to Cloud. The blond didn't greet him, or show any signs of recognition. Then he remembered, he was no longer in his time. The Cloud then, wouldn't know him now. But...why was Cloud here at all? Studying the features, the differences in this Cloud stood out like a sore thumb. Usual hard and guarded azures were now open, filled with emotion. Curiosity. Wonder. Suspicion. Sephiroth had never seen so many emotions in those sharp blues.

Something else that was different about the blond, was the length of his hair. The blond locks were pulled back into a high ponytail, the ends of the tail brushing against small hips. Glancing over Cloud's body. It wasn't as muscular, toned yes, but the figure was surprisingly petite. The markings on Cloud's face was still there, so was the diamond-like shape on his forehead. They were another surprise, Sephiroth had thought them to be tattoos.

Overall, the blond looked younger. Definitely in the stages of his teenage years.

The General was brought out of his musing, when he noticed the face leaning closer to his own. It made him tilt backwards.

"Are you reptilian? Or feline?" Cloud asked, voice lighter than normal.

Sephiroth shook his head, "No."

"Then what are you, creature?"

"Human."

He watched the blond face twist up in confusion.

"Whu...me...nah," Cloud pronounced horribly.

"Then, you are not Cetra?" The girl questioned, olive green orbs wide and waiting. The General shook his head again. "Ah, well my kind do not have a title, but you may call us Kin. As for names, I am Child of Mirth, or Rydia, call me whichever you like," she rose quickly to a stand to curtsey, before returning to her kneel, "this is Daemon of Wrath, Fenrir."

The news stunned him. Cloud was Fenrir, Daemon of Wrath? But, how was that possible? Sephiroth always knew the blond was different. Just not to this magnitude! There was so many questions he now wanted to ask. But...they were useless in this time...

Cloud, or rather Fenrir, didn't rise and bow. The long haired blond nodded, getting more comfortable on the ground beside him.

Neither said anything. The General realized what the two kins were waiting for. "Sephiroth Estheim," he introduced himself.

"So," Fenrir sighed, resting his chin on his palm, "you are yet _another_ one of mother's creations." There was an edge to the blond's voice, the teen wasn't pleased.

The silverette didn't know how to verbally respond, so he settled on shrugging.

Rydia clapped cheerfully, "How wonderful! Another friend! We will have so much fun, Sephiroth Estheim!"

"Just Sephiroth," he added a small smile, so the teenage girl didn't think he was angry.

"Sephiroth," she grinned, calm for only a second, then snapping back into her joyful mood, "come, come! I will show you our home!"

In the process of getting to his feet, a pull in the opposite direction, had him staggering back toward the ground. He fell into a smaller body, a body that could only be Clo- Fenrir. The silver haired man tried to fix himself, but an arm wrapped over and around his collarbone. Seeing as the teen had no intentions of releasing him, he settled back into the smaller body.

"You will show him nothing," Fenrir declared, holding Sephiroth like a doll, "I shall do so myself. Now be gone!"

Clearly not amused, the green haired teen scowled, with hands on her hips. "No! You slapped him _and_ made him sick! I will do it!" Taking one of Sephiroth's arms, she tried pulling him away from the blond.

"You will not!"

"Yes I will!"

A familiar growl tore from the blond teen, "I discovered his body, therefore, he is mine!"

"No fair!" Rydia bellowed, tugging harder, "I cured his cough!"

Sephiroth groaned. Where they really fighting over showing him around? How childish. Maybe, had he not felt like he was going to split in two, he would have chuckled. And found this new side of the blond to be endearing.

"You cured nothing. He is fragile, not sick with a cough."

The fight went on. Like two children fighting over a brand new toy. Unfortunately, the General was that toy.

"You slapped him!"

"You poked him multiple times!"

"He wants me to show him!"

Fenrir leaned over to glare at him. "Is that true, creature? Do you wish for the wench to show you and not me?" The blond frowned, eyes daring Sephiroth to answer incorrectly.

Never had he found answering such a simple question difficult. The pressure was intense. The greenette was sweet and caring, wanting him away from the rough handling blond. With his body still sore, he would have accepted the offer. But then, he knew how possessive the blond was. Learning from the adult version of the fire deity, that taking someone else's offer, insulted and upsetted him greatly.

He just didn't think the blond would take to him so quickly.

It was taxing trying to reason with the blond as an adult, and now as a teen, he knew it would be next to impossible.

So he chose option C. Eyes fluttering close, he feigned sleep.

Sephiroth should have known that would only make things worse.

"Look what you did now, mutt!"

Before he could open his eyes, a force collided with the body holding him. It was strong enough to send him rolling a few feet away. Instantly freed from the blond's grip, he bolted to a stand. Taking in the teenagers wrestling each other. He winced for the green haired teen, when Fenrir slashed her across the face. Fearing the blond would maul his kin to death, Sephiroth rushed to the girl's rescue.

Gathering the wild teen into his arms, "We'll all go!" He shouted.

Immediately, the tension melted away. Was is _that_ easy to settle them both down? Had he known, Sephiroth would have chosen the option from the jump start.

"Spoiled dog," Rydia mumbled, cupping her bleeding cheek.

"Sore loser," Fenrir spat, bathing in his win.

The silver haired man saw the incoming fight. His next action was unconscious, automatic even. Teeth nipped at the little ear closest to his lips.

"Ouch!" The blond teen peered over his shoulder, failing to cover up the pout at his lips. "What was that for, creature?!"

"Stop fighting with her. You know she meant no harm."

Azures narrowed at being reproached. The bow shaped lips opened, then closed. Repeating the process, before the pout returned on full blast. Still in Sephiroth's arms, the blond crossed his own.

"She started it," was Fenrir's muttered words.

Edge suddenly came to mind at the childish remark. Sighing, the General sat the young fire deity down. Hand coming to rest upon the head of blond locks. A chuckle popped out of his mouth.

If this was the heart Sephiroth had to tame, then he had his work cut out for him.

* * *

**A/N: HAPPY BELATED CHRISTMAS GIFT!**

**Hope you enjoyed it! My friend's are gonna be pissed that it's short :D :D :D I might/might not make this a chapter story...hm, it depends on how you all like.**

**I had fun writing a younger Fenrir, there's just something about him that makes me wanna buy a crib and tuck him in :D :D :D**

**OH! I'm making an AdultFanFiction account. I've been working on some origies(Translation: original stories), that I wanna post. I haven't made the account yet, but I will soon. I'll still go by the same account name, so no worries cookies! - Fanimation_Danimation**

**CHOW**


End file.
